Hometown Halloween
by BoomerCat
Summary: A story from the Tracy boys' childhood. Reposted for Halloween this year.


_A/N: This is a story written for last year's Halloween challenge on TIWF. I've read it many times over the past year, looking to improve it. Lynn, my beta, still found several errors that would have lessened the reader's enjoyment of this story. My sincere thanks to her for her diligence and attention to detail. For all of you writers out there, I can not suggest strongly enough that you get a good strong beta. It improves what you produce, and gives your finished story a more professional feel. Thanks Lynn! And as always, thanks to Sam for all of her efforts to keep me on track, futile though they may be._

**Hometown Halloween**

"What? Oh, no way! Scott, you promised!"

"Yes, I promised to take you to the Haunted House, and I will. Just as soon as I take the kids around."

"I can't believe you're putting those brats ahead of me." Michelle Hartman was in 'full snit' mode. "Oh, wait, I can too believe it. You do it constantly."

Seventeen-year-old Scott Tracy tried to keep a handle on his temper. "My brothers are not brats, okay? They're just kids. They act like kids. And I don't put them ahead of you. But this is a kid's holiday, and I am going to spend time with them, and that's all there is to it. Now, if you'd like, we can meet at the Haunted House at nine. It's up to you."

"Don't you be late, or I won't be there."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Scott sighed. "Baby, I want to spend time with you, you know I do. You just have to understand that my family's important too."

Michelle's glare softened and she replied, "I do understand, it's just that, well, you're so special to me. I just want to be with you all the time."

Scott pulled Michelle into a tight hug and whispered "Me too." Then he kissed her with tender passion. But even as he did so, he wondered how much longer he'd be able to put up with her airs and demands.

When the two teens had first gotten together at the beginning of summer, Michelle had been a lot of fun. She was bright, witty, and his equal under a blanket at the lake. At the time she didn't seem to mind when they took his younger brothers with them to the movies. Scott and Michelle always stayed at the back, in the time honored 'make out section' and the guys always sat down front.

But lately, Michelle had been whiny and demanding. Scott could pinpoint the day the change in attitude came to when Virgil had accidentally let slip that Scott had been accepted at Yale and intended to go there instead of Kansas State.

Michelle had this elaborate fantasy that they would attend college together. When her dream was dashed, she first tried to convince Scott to apply to Kansas State before it was too late. When her alternate whining and pouting didn't get her what she wanted, she became demanding, wanting Scott to spend every spare minute with her.

Scott, for his part, had no intention of changing his plans for Michelle, or anyone else for that matter. First, he'd attend Yale for a degree in aeronautical design, then he'd get his commission in the Air Force. Scott wanted nothing more than to fly jets, and if he had his way, he would go straight into the Air Force from high school. The Air Force, however, was now requiring a degree before you would even be considered for flight school. Designing the jets he would fly suited Scott's sensibilities, and he was thrilled to be accepted at Yale, with their world-renowned staff of teachers.

No, leaving Michelle behind was not a problem. In fact, Scott intended to break it off with her after the Winter Carnival Ball in early December. He was only waiting until then because he didn't want to risk being dateless for the big dance. Michelle was a gorgeous girl, and he wanted her on his arm at the dance, but he had come to realize she wasn't the girl he thought she was.

While leaving Michelle behind was no big deal, leaving his family was another issue. Scott looked forward to being on his own, but at the same time, he worried about how his brothers would handle it. He was aware that he and his brothers were closer than most. Since their mother died when his youngest brother Alan was born, Scott had been more than just the eldest brother, he was practically a second dad to them all.

Despite the difference in ages, his brother Virgil was his best friend. And John, Gordon and Alan relied on him for advice, consolation and the occasional peanut butter sandwich. Even his dad relied on him. Scott sighed as Michelle snuggled against him. His life wasn't easy, that was for sure.

* * *

Scott listened with half an ear to Virgil's description of his latest conquest. Where Scott sought out long term relationships, fourteen-year-old Virgil had only become attracted to girls in the last ten months or so, and wanted to 'play the field'.

Scott was concentrating on his driving. It was after four in the afternoon, and the sun was setting directly ahead. Their rural home in Kansas meant that traffic was normally light, but it was Halloween, and there were a lot of people out on the road. Scott pulled up in front of the local junior high, and his brother John trotted over and got in the backseat.

"Hey, Johnny. How'd the test go?"

"I aced it, of course. Mr. Grimm is so lame. He made it sound like it was gonna be this big hard test, but it was just true or false. I did all that studying for nothing."

Virgil said archly, "Studying is never for nothing, John."

John blew his brother a razzberry, then asked him. "So, are we going to that Haunted House tonight, Virg?"

"Actually, I thought you'd better go with Scott and the yard apes. The church's haunted house is more your speed."

"No way! Scott, you promised last year I could go to the real Haunted House!" There were two haunted house attractions in their hometown. A very tame one sponsored by a church youth group, and a more adult one put on by the local Rotary. The Rotary's haunted house was really quite terrifying, and even Scott had been known to jump at some of the ghoulish surprises.

"John, he's just kidding. You're old enough now, but let me warn you, some of the stuff there is pretty intense."

"Yeah! Intense! Just the way I like it!"

All three brothers chuckled. John had always been fearless. As they approached the long drive to the old farmhouse the Tracys called home, Scott spied his two youngest brothers sitting by the edge of the road, waiting.

"What do you want to bet they've been there since they got home from school?" Virgil muttered.

"No bet." Scott pulled up, and the two youngsters ran to the car.

"Scott! Scott! I won a cake! A big cake!" Alan climbed in the backseat and over John to his protests and came to stand behind his big brother. Gordon followed suit, making sure to climb over John just as his brother did.

"A big cake? How did you win a big cake? Was it for square dancing?"

"No!"

"Was it for calculus?"

"No!"

"Was it because they ran out of Nobel Peace Prizes?

"No!" By this time Alan was giggling helplessly at the time honored game.

"No, Scott. It was just a dumb cakewalk. All he had to do was walk around until the music stopped." Gordon made no effort to hide his jealousy.

"So I take it you didn't win a cake, huh?"

"Who wants a stupid old cake anyway?"

"Just for that, you can't have any of my cake!"

"I don't want any of your dumb ass cake."

"Hey, watch your mouth! Buckle up, guys." Scott noticed lately that Gordon was picking up some bad language. While he didn't mind in principle, after all a guy had to hold his own with his friends, he knew that Gordon was still too young to know when not to say it.

Gordon shifted gears. "Virg, I wanna go with you and Johnny to the big haunted house."

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Scott, I wanna go with Virg and Johnny to the big haunted house."

Scott sighed, "Gordy, when Virg tells you no, what makes you think I'll tell you yes?"

"Because I really truly want to go."

"Well, you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you can't outrun the vampires, that's why. What would Grandma say if you became one of the undead?"

"Jimmy Caudill gets to go."

"Yeah, well, you're not Jimmy Caudill." Scott said with finality. "So what else did you guys do at the school carnival?"

"They had this big treasure chest thing, and it was full of sawdust, and I stuck my hand in, and I found a prize. It was this little man with a parachute thing, and you throw it up, and it comes down with the parachute. But I lost it." Alan didn't seem to mind the loss. "And Gordon tried to throw a ping pong ball in a fishbowl but it kept bouncing out, so he didn't win. And we both got blue ribbons for running around the big kid's track. And then we played caroms, but we didn't win anything, we were just playing. And then Grandma said it was time to go home, but I still had a ticket, so I did the cakewalk again, but I didn't win that time."

Given the chance, Alan would chatter on and on until bedtime, but they had pulled up in front of their home, and all five boys piled out of the car and ran up the front steps.

Entering the house, Gordon yelled at the top of his lungs, "Grandma! We're home!"

Scott dropped his book bag at the bottom of the stairs and headed for the kitchen. Pushing through the door, he found his grandmother Ruth at the stove. The smell of roast pork mingled with the scent of fresh baked pumpkin pie. Scott reached into the refrigerator for the milk and said absentmindedly, "Dinner smells good, Grandma."

"Scott, you're just in time. Reach up there and get me that blue can of flour, the Wondra, please."

As Scott reached up, the door behind him burst open and he heard Alan's excited voice, "Grandma, can I have a piece of my cake now?"

"No. Dinner's in fifteen minutes. Go wash up. And tell your brothers they're to wash too."

"Grandma, Gordy called my cake a bad word, so he doesn't get any."

"What? What bad word?"

"He called it a dumb ass cake. I don't want him to have any of my cake, Grandma."

"Well, Alan, do you remember when we went to the market on Monday? Didn't Gordon share his candy with you?"

"Yes, but he said he didn't want any cake, didn't he, Scotty?"

"Leave me out of it, kiddo. You know I don't like it when you guys don't share."

Alan clearly didn't like the turn the conversation had taken, and with a stormy face said, "It's my cake, I won it! I don't have to share!"

"Alan Tracy! I won't have such a temper in this house! Now, you will share that cake with all of your brothers, or you can just stay home tonight." Grandma's voice was steel. Alan burst into tears and ran from the room.

Scott sighed and got up to follow, but his Grandma stopped him. "Now, Scott, that boy has to learn. You just let him cry for a bit. Ask Virgil and John to set the table, please, then you can help me put dinner on the table."

Scott hated to hear any of his brothers crying, but knew better than to disobey his grandmother. He pushed through to the dining room and called to Virgil who was in the room beyond, "Virg, Grandma wants you to get the table set."

Virgil looked up from his book, surprised. "Dinner's ready already?"

"Yeah, come on."

Virgil never needed to be asked twice when it came to food, and he set the table with a will. John, who had also been in the living room, came to help, and by the time Scott had the platter of meat and bowls of vegetables on the table, the two younger boys had the table set. Scott asked, "Where are the kids?"

"Alan went bawling up to his room. I don't know where Gordy is."

Scott went to the bottom of the staircase to yell up to the bedrooms, but then thought better of it. Picking up his book bag, he took the stairs three at a time. On the top landing, he could hear Alan, no longer wailing but still sobbing. Scott started to walk down the hall to Gordy and Alan's room, but quickly realized the cries were coming from his father's room.

Pushing open the door, he found his young brother curled up on his father's massive bed, holding onto a pillow for dear life. "Hey, kiddo. Whatcha doin' in here?"

As Scott sat on the edge of the bed, Alan flung himself into his brother's arms. "Grandma hurt my feelings." He hiccuped.

"Well, you hurt Grandma's feelings. You said you wouldn't share, and you know how Grandma feels about that."

"But Scotty, Gordon called it a dumb ass cake!"

"Well, Gordon shouldn't have called it that, but you know what Dad always says, 'two wrongs don't make a right'.

"But he hurt my feelings!"

"How about we go ask him to apologize?"

"I don't wanna 'pologize."

Scott looked up to see Gordon, as frowny-faced as Alan, standing at the door.

"Yes you do."

"Nyuh-uh."

"Only good boys get to go trick-or-treating. You sure you want to stay home?"

"He said I couldn't have any cake."

"You said it was a dumb ass cake."

Before the two could square off, Scott intervened. "Okay you guys, here's the deal. Gordon, you say you're sorry and Alan you say you're sorry, or you both stay home tonight."

"But Scotty..."

"Okay, fine. I'll go tell Grandma you aren't going out." Scott was done playing. He used his 'I mean business' tone.

"No! I'm sorry! I'm really truly sorry!"

"Me too! I'm really truly sorry too!"

Softening, Scott smiled. "All right then, shake hands and let's go eat."

Both kids rolled their eyes, but obligingly shook hands, then held an impromptu race to the dinner table.

* * *

Scott stood in front of his bathroom mirror. He finished his preparations by spraying his mouth with a mint spray that Michelle had said she liked. Checking himself out, he straightened the collar of the white lab coat that he wore over the soft green scrubs that a friend's older brother, a surgical resident at the regional medical center, had loaned him for the night.

He picked up the stethoscope from the counter and slipped the ear pieces around his neck and the chest piece into the pocket of his lab coat. Patting the other pockets of his coat, he confirmed he had the compact wrist blood monitor and can of Band-Aids. Although he wore the surgical hat that matched his scrubs, he decided not to wear the surgical mask, instead tying it around his neck. Looking himself over in the mirror, he struck a pose, pleased with the effect.

With a single knock on his bedroom door, his brother Virgil burst into the room. "Scott? How do I look?"

Virgil struck what he apparently thought was a devil-may-care pose in his Zorro outfit. Scott rolled his eyes. "More like El Geeko than El Zorro. Unbutton the top couple of buttons on the shirt. Yeah, like that. Now, where are the boots? You can't wear trainers if you expect to impress anybody."

"Who says I'm trying to impress anyone?"

"Virg, this is me you're talking too. Okay, now you need to wear the boots, and make sure the pants are tucked in. Now, the cape should be on one shoulder. Come here, let me fix it for you. Oh, what is this? Virgil, you're gonna have to trust me here, but no guy should ever, ever wear a big red bow around his waist."

"But I can't get it to stay tied any other way. I figured I'd put the bow in the back."

Scott laughed, shaking his head. "What am I going to do with you? This is a sash. You tie it like you would a necktie. Here, let me do it. There, is that tight enough? Okay, now you pull it up from behind then you drape it over the knot, like this."

"Scott, tell me the truth. Is this okay, or do I look, you know, weird?"

"Listen, it's all about the attitude. You watched those movies the other night, right? Those guys looked cool, not weird. But it was because they acted like they knew they were top dogs. Okay? You know you're cool, and everyone else will know it too. Now, come on, let's get going."

Virgil muttered as Scott led the way downstairs. "You know I'm cool, and I know I'm cool, but will Crystal Purdy think so?"

The two teens clattered down the steps and came into the family room where they found their grandma putting the finishing touch on Gordon's pirate mustache and beard. "All right, you're ready, sweetheart. Let me just go finish up John in the kitchen." Ruth left the room.

"Whoa, looking scary there, guy. Are you sure you want to be such a mean-looking pirate?"

Gordon gritted his teeth in an appropriately fierce grimace. "Yes!"

Virgil snorted a laugh then crouched down in front of the 'pirate'. "No, Gordy, if you're going to be a pirate, you have to talk like a pirate. Say: 'shiver me timbers'!"

"Shiver me timbers!" Gordon shouted louder than necessary.

"Good. Now say 'aaaaaarrrrrrr'!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"That's it, Gordy, now you sound like a real pirate!"

"Virg, what do real ninjas sound like?" Alan, dressed in a black pajama-like affair, leaned against his big brother with his arms around his neck.

"Ninjas? Well, they don't really make a sound. They have to be silent to sneak up on people."

"That leaves Alan out." Scott jibbed.

"I can sneak!" Alan frowned, deeply offended.

"It's not just sneaking, kiddo. It's how you move that makes you a ninja. Show me your best karate kick."

Alan immediately stiffened his hands and brought his foot up as he had learned in his karate class. As he did so, he let out a loud 'Haaaa!'

"Okay, that was good, but you have to be quiet. Can you do your side kick but not yell?" Scott asked, smiling affectionately.

Alan did a credible side kick without a sound. Virgil and Scott both clapped, Virgil exclaiming, "Ninja Man!"

A loud moan came from the kitchen, and John came in through the door. His face had been lightened to a dead white, and dark blue, purple and green smudges encircled his eyes. One side of his face was decorated with what looked like splatters of blood coming from the hatchet that appeared to be embedded in his skull. The old clothes he wore were smeared with more of the 'blood' and more mottled bruises showed through artistically placed rips.

Alan and Gordon both shrieked in mock fear as the terrible ghoul advanced on them. Scott grinned, "Whoa! Johnny! You look great! Grandma did a fabulous job!"

Virgil, also grinning, said, "Do you think Grandma could make me a ghoul Zorro?"

"I wanna be a ghoul pirate!"

"Me too! I wanna be a ghoul ninja!"

Scott checked his watch. "Maybe next year, guys. For now, we need to get going." Scott headed to the kitchen door. "Grandma, we're going to take off now."

Ruth came in, adjusting the skirt of the witch's outfit she wore. "Before you boys go, I want a picture of you all. Now go stand by the fireplace."

The boys obediently lined up. "Boys, this is not a military review! Alan, you stand in front of Scott and Gordon, you get in front of Virgil." Ruth lifted the camera to her face. "Now, everybody smile!"

The camera was digital and did not require a flash, so the only way the boys could tell the picture had been taken was the subtle click. When it sounded, all five relaxed only to have their grandmother say, "That's not all, boys. Now I want you to show me what you've got. I want to see a real pirate, a real ghoul. Alan, you strike me a ninja pose. Oh, that's good, boys. Virgil, buckle your swash! Scott, look medical!"

Ruth took several more shots making comments that eventually had the boys dissolving in laughter. When she was satisfied, Scott insisted on taking shots of her with each of the boys, handing the camera to Virgil when it was Scott's own turn. At last, the five brothers piled back into Scott's car, each carrying the warm jacket their grandmother insisted on.

* * *

Reaching the outskirts of town, Scott found a parking place, and led his brothers up to a blockade set up by the local volunteer fire department. Several years earlier, the town elders had lamented the loss of the kind of Halloween they had grown up with. The small farming town had pulled together and developed 'The Halloween Experience'. The main downtown area was blocked off and every business and home decked out with jack-o-lanterns and lights. The area kids were all welcome to trick-or-treat to their hearts delight, their parents knowing that the entire area was well supervised. In addition to trick-or-treating, there were the two haunted houses, and later in the evening, a huge bonfire.

When outsiders started to attend, the town set up checkpoints. Local kids could get in free, but all others paid a hefty entrance fee that helped defray the costs of the night. One of the local firemen, Todd Hallett, stood blocking the way. "Scott, I recognize you and that's obviously Virgil, but who are these other kids? I'm going to have to charge them the entrance fee."

Virgil turned to his younger brothers. "Sorry, guys, we didn't bring any money, so I guess you'll have to just go wait in the car."

Gordon and Alan's eyes grew large as their faces fell, but John just laughed. "Mr. Hallett, it's me, John Tracy. And this is Gordon and Alan. I don't know who these big kids are though."

Todd burst out laughing and stood aside. "Have a good time, kids. Eat some of that candy for me!"

Finally getting the joke, Gordon and Alan laughed with excitement and ran ahead through the barrier. "Hey guys! Wait up! Virg, you and John stick together, right? Grandma said to meet her at Dorn's Hardware at 8:30 and don't be late."

"Yeah, yeah, quit worrying. We'll see you there." With that, Virgil and John went left toward the haunted house, as Scott followed Gordon and Alan to the right up one of the side streets.

The youngsters wasted no time. They ran from house to house calling out 'trick or treat' before ever getting to the porch. The residents of the town all knew one another, and most of the adults exclaimed over the costumes as Gordon and Alan performed their roles. Several people motioned Scott forward to hand him treats too.

Grandma had given each of the younger boys a decorated bag to collect their treats in, but in a 'secret' brother conference, it was decided the bags were far too small, so each boy carried a pillowcase. By the time the three had completed the round of homes and businesses, Gordon and Alan were groaning under the weight of their bags, and Scott's labcoat pockets were stuffed to overflowing with treats.

After a quick trip to the car to drop off the loot, they headed through town on their way to the church haunted house. Gordon again lobbied to go to the scarier adult haunted house. "Scott, that church one is so lame. Last year they made me put my hand in a bowl of eyeballs. I snatched one and ate it, and it was only a grape. We're big enough for the real haunted house, aren't we Alan?

For once, Alan hung back. "Do they really have real vampires there?"

Gordon rolled his eyes. "We're going with Scotty, aren't we? He won't let the vampires get you, will you Scott?"

"No, because you guys aren't going to the big haunted house. If you'd rather, we can go straight over Dorn's, or we can go to the church. Whichever you want."

"I wanna go to the church, Scott. Please?" Alan looked up at his brother with puppy dog eyes that Scott had never been able to resist.

"Okay, the church it is. And Gordon, no stealing the eyeballs this year, okay?"

"Tsk, okay." Gordon said with resignation. "Scott, can we go to the big haunted house next year?"

"Tell you what, Gordy. You ask Dad. If he says yes, then fine, next year you can go to the big haunted house."

"Scott! Hey, Scott!" Virgil came running up with John trailing behind. "Man, we've been looking all over the place for you!"

"What's up guys?"

"Guess who we saw at the Haunted House?"

"Dracula?"

John replied with distaste. "Worse... Michelle."

"Michelle? Who was she there with?" Scott thought perhaps she had come early to be with her girl friends.

"Nobody. She was standing out front, and she was looking at her watch like she was waiting for somebody."

"But I told her nine o'clock!"

"At a guess, I'd say she thought you said eight." Virgil said sympathetically.

"Oh man! Listen, can you take the guys to the church?"

"Scott!" John whined, "But we haven't had a chance to trick-or-treat, and we only have a half hour!"

"Uh, how about if I take them. John can go alone." Virgil asked, a worried frown mirroring Scott's own.

Scott sighed. "No, that's okay. You guys take off, we'll see you later."

"Are you sure? Scott, I don't mind, really."

Scott smiled. He could always depend on Virgil. "No, Grandma would skin us all if I let John go off on his own. Besides, you're gonna need your own stash. The pickin's are good tonight." Scott held up a handful of candy.

Virgil gave in. "Okay. We'll see you guys in a bit."

John and Virgil ran off in the direction of the houses. Scott stood watching them go, thinking furiously. He looked at his two baby brothers and bit his lip for a moment. Making up his mind, he said, "Okay, you guys, here's the deal. I have to go to the big haunted house to find Michelle and tell her I'll meet her later. You guys are going to come with me, but as soon as we find Michelle, we're going to leave and go to the church, all right?"

Gordon cheered, but Alan wrung his hands. "Scott, what if there are vampires there?"

"Al, it's all just for fun, the vampires aren't real. Besides, like Gordy said, you'll be with me, and I'll protect you. Look, it's just going to be for a couple of minutes, okay?"

Alan looked doubtful, but finally nodded. "Okay Scott."

"Good man. Now come here and hold my hand." Alan eagerly grabbed his hand, but when he held his other hand out to Gordon, Gordon wrinkled his nose and shook his head. Scott didn't press the issue, but led the way to the haunted house. 

The Haunted House was actually the old grain and feed store, and was not particularly threatening on the outside. Scott walked with his brothers up to the sliding freight door guarded by the wife of the town mayor, dressed as a dancehall girl. She eyed the youngsters as they approached and addressed Scott. "Scott, aren't your brothers a bit young for this?"

"Actually, Mrs. Armstrong, I was looking for Michelle Hartman. My brother Virgil said he saw her waiting here. Did she go in?"

"A little bit ago."

"Well, we're just going to go in and find her, then we'll be back out."

Leanne Armstrong looked as if she would say something, but then with a brief shake of her head, stepped aside and motioned for the boys to enter.

* * *

As soon as they entered the building Scott shivered. He knew it was just cold air blown over dry ice, but still, it had the clamminess of a graveyard. The building had been set up like a maze, with narrow tomb-like corridors opening onto small sets displaying various spooky scenes. Most of the corridors were purposely left dark with dim greenish light near the ends, all the better to see the dusty cobwebs hanging, and the smoky vapor from the dry ice in thick tendrils on the floor. There was a mustiness in the air that just hinted at decay and corruption.

Scott knew from experience that the beginning scenes were relatively mild. He hoped to find Michelle before encountering any of the truly scary stuff further in. Alan had a death grip on his hand, and for all his bravado, Gordon was pressing close on the other side. "Okay guys, here we go."

Scott started down the first corridor. In its narrow confines, they had to go single file, so Scott pushed Alan ahead, keeping his hands firmly on the youngster's shoulders. Gordon held tight to the back of the labcoat and practically trod on Scott's heels. As they approached the first opening, Alan slowed down and reached to take Scott's hand apprehensively.

Scott urged his young brother ahead, and grinned when he saw what awaited them. It was a laboratory scene, complete with test tubes, retorts, plasma balls and Frankenstein's monster lying on a metal table. Alan let out his breath, and Gordon whispered, "Cool!"

Scott looked down at Gordon and said, "Whatever you do, don't go over there by Frankenstein."

"Why not?"

"Because he might wake up, that's why not." Scott smirked.

Gordon rolled his eyes. "Scott, you can't scare me. That's just a fake dummy." To prove his point, Gordon went over and poked at the body on the table. "See?"

Scott knew what would happen next, so he held a little tighter to Alan. Just as Gordon turned away, 'Frankenstein' reached out with one green hand and grabbed him by the shoulder. With a shriek, Gordon jumped away, running to hide behind his big brother. Scott laughed out loud, knowing his laughter would signal to his brothers that it was all right.

Frankenstein stayed on his table and after a few moments, Gordon and Alan laughed a bit shakily. "Whoa! That was great!" Gordon started for the table again.

"No, guys, come on, we have to find Michelle."

Scott started pushing Alan past the scene, and in a tentative little voice, the youngster called out "Bye-bye." To both kids delight, the monster turned it's head toward them and winked.

The next corridor was even narrower than the first, and had a low ceiling so that Scott had to crouch a bit to get through. Thankfully, the passage was short. It led out into a cave scene. The ceiling fluttered and squeaked with bats, and large spiders festooned the walls. Alan, who was becoming braver, asked doubtfully, "Are those bats real?"

"Want me to lift you up so you can find out?"

Alan eyed the ceiling and shook his head. Scott looked to Gordon, but the eight-year-old shook his head too. "All right, then, let's keep going."

At the far end of the cave were two hallways, each leading off in a different direction. "Which one, guys?"

One hall seemed slightly better lit, and led to the left. The other seemed dark and forbidding and led to the right. Alan didn't hesitate, but headed to the left. Scott smiled, knowing what was to come. The three brothers walked down the hall. As soon as they turned the first corner, the lights suddenly went out. The two younger boys shrieked, causing Scott to laugh. "Don't tell me you guys are afraid of the dark!"

A timid voice said, "No, but how can we see where we're supposed to go?"

"Just put your hand out and touch the wall as you walk."

"Ohhhhh! I get it!" Scott sensed the boys moving slightly away from him as they reached for the wall.

"Okay, everybody ready? Let's go." Scott slowly moved forward, careful not to run into Alan who was leading the way. Suddenly, there was a clicking sound that got faster and faster. "Quick guys! Get up against the wall and close your eyes!"

Scott and Alan pushed up against one wall and Gordon leaned against the other. The clicking culminated in a loud popping sound accompanied by a flash of light that pressed against their eyelids. "Okay, it's safe to open your eyes now."

"Wow! Look!" The dim lighting had returned, and Scott could see Gordon pointing to the wall behind his and Alan's backs. Scott turned, and saw two ghostly white shadows on the wall. The shadows followed the outlines of Scott and Alan, and Gordon turned and saw that he had his own white shadow against the other wall. "Scott, how do they do that?"

Scott replied in a sepulchral voice, "Ghost magic."

Alan scoffed, "Yeah, right."

"What's next, Scott?"

"Let's go find out."

They turned a few more corners, and came out into a decayed looking parlor. Scott came to a full stop. On the old horsehair sofa, a couple of figures were deeply involved in a French kiss.

"Michelle?" Scott felt his jaw drop. The two on the couch parted guiltily, and Michelle Hartman looked wild-eyed for a moment. The boy she was with, Darrell Jurgens, looked no less guilty and jumped to his feet.

"Scott!"

Michelle recovered quickly and sneered. "Still babysitting, I see." She insinuated her hand around Darrell's arm.

Scott felt his face burning, but the slow anger he felt was cold. Darrell Jurgens was supposed to be his friend. In fact, when Darrell had been in danger of losing his position on the football team due to a low chemistry grade, it had been Scott who had tutored him to a B. To be betrayed by them both infuriated him.

Michelle showed a nasty streak saying, "Darrell, honey, come on, let's get back to what we were doing." She attempted to pull him back to the couch, every line of her body saying she wanted him.

Scott had rarely felt such a rage, but in a moment of clarity, remembered his brothers. Turning to Gordon, he said, "Gordon, you and Alan go on to the next chamber and wait for me there." Scott recalled that last year, the next chamber was the kitchen of horror. Lots of sharp instruments dangling from the ceiling looking ready to fall, and glass jars of gross looking body parts lining the walls. As long as Gordon didn't try to eat anything, it should be safe enough.

Gordon took Alan by the hand and dragged him to the next hallway. Alan kept looking back, but didn't actually protest. Scott waited until they were out of sight, then turned back to Darrell and Michelle. "We were supposed to be friends, Jurgens." Scott's voice was as cold as death. It took everything he had not to haul off and hit the guy.

"What?" Darrell looked confused.

Michelle was furious. She strode over to Scott and reached up to slap his face. Scott caught her hand. "Don't even try it." Looking at her as if she was a particularly loathsome bug, Scott pushed her hand away, then wiped his hand on his coat. "God, you're really disgusting, you know that?"

"How would you know, faggot?"

Darrell looked from one to the other, and as comprehension dawned, threw his hands up in a placating gesture. "Hey man, she told me you guys split up. Honest to God, Scott, I didn't know you were still seeing her."

Scott turned a cold look on his former friend. "You didn't bother to find out either, did you?"

"Scott, I swear, she came on to me. I'm sorry, man."

Michelle looked from one boy to the other, fury making her face ugly. "Oh. My. God. You prickless shit! I came on to you? Why would I come on to a nothing like you? You make me sick!" She turned on Scott. "You want to know why I stayed with you? Do you? I stayed with you because your Daddy has money! That's why! It's a good thing you're rich, Scott, because that's the only way you're ever going to get laid!"

Scott felt oddly calm. He smiled, saying sweetly, "well, I guess that means you're a whore, doesn't it? And believe me, if I wasn't up to your standards, it was only because there was nothing to get me excited."

Michelle's eyes filled with angry tears, and she ran out back the way Scott and his brothers had entered. Darrell reached out to touch Scott on his arm, but Scott pulled angrily away. "Scott..."

"Get the hell away from me."

"Look, I'm sorry. I'll see you at school on Monday, okay?"

Scott looked at Darrell in disbelief. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a scream. Recognizing the voice as his brother Gordon, Scott turned away from Darrell, and ran to the corridor leading to the kitchen of horror. He barely made it halfway down the twisting hallway when a small body slammed into him.

It was Gordon, and with another piercing shriek, he tried to get away. Scott held on to his brother's arm, and called to him. "Hey, Gordy, it's me! It's Scott. It's okay, calm down! Gordy? Come on, squirt, calm down."

After a moment, Gordon realized it was his brother and stopped fighting. He threw himself into Scott's arms and wailed, "Scott! It's gonna get me! The vampire's gonna get me!"

Scott held his brother tight, listening to the blubbering. "No, Gordy, it's okay. Nothing's going to get you. I'm here. Shhhhh. No, don't cry."

Gordon kept looking back the way he had come. Scott put a finger under his chin, and pulled his tear- streaked face around. "Now, tell me what happened."

In a voice punctuated with sobs, Gordon cried. "We went to the next room and there was all these jars with hands and stuff in them and we was looking at them, and all of the sudden there was a vampire there and it was chasing us." The tears that had never really stopped threatened to become a river again.

Scott smiled, and catching Gordon's eye said, "Don't you remember? I told you guys this was all for fun. That was just somebody in a costume."

"No, Scotty, it was a for real, truly vampire. I could tell." Gordon buried his face in Scott's shoulder, sobs still heaving.

"Gordon, there's no such thing as vampires." Scott looked around and frowned. "Gordy, where's Alan?"

Gordon said in a small voice, "The vampire got him."

"Tsk, the vampire did not get him. Come on, let's go find him. I'll bet he wasn't as scared as you."

As expected, Gordon rose to the taunt. "Nyuh-uh. He was scareder than me."

"You think so? Let's go look for him and find out." This time when Scott offered his hand, Gordon took it gladly. Together they headed again for the kitchen, but with Gordon dragging behind. Coming out into the room, Scott looked around for his baby brother, but the room seemed empty.

It was only once he was in the room that he recalled there was a cubby where someone would wait ready to jump out at the unwary. Holding firmly onto Gordon's hand, he walked directly over to where a panel was askew on the wall. "Knock knock."

The hidden door sprang open, and the 'vampire' said, "Hey, Scott."

"Wyatt, you scared the shit out of my brothers."

"Yeah, well, I was kind of surprised to see them here, but I figured Mrs. Armstrong wouldn't have let them in if it wasn't okay. Really made you jump, didn't I Gordy?"

Gordon stood looking shocked that his brother would talk to a vampire, but then belatedly recognized Wyatt as one of Scott's best friends. "Wyatt!"

"Yep."

"Wyatt, where's Alan?"

"He took off that way. I tried to catch him, but he was screaming bloody murder, and figured I better stop chasing him before he had a heart attack."

"Okay, thanks, man. Listen, call me tomorrow, okay? I've got some shi... stuff to talk over with you."

"All right. Take it easy."

"Yeah." Scott led Gordon to the corridor that Alan had run down. He knew it was the second passage from the bat cave, and that once his brother reached that point, he would know where he was. He moved quickly to the cave, but it was empty. As he crossed the cave, a couple of teenage boys entered from the other side. Scott knew them from school, but as they were juniors, he hadn't really ever spoken to them. "Hey, you guys see a little blond-haired kid come through here?"

The taller of the two shook his head. "No. You're Scott Tracy, right? Well, Mrs. Armstrong said if we saw you, she wants you to come to the front door."

"Okay, thanks."

The two boys stepped to one side, and Scott and Gordon continued on. By the time they reached the laboratory, Gordon had regained his good humor, and he reached out with a grin to poke Frankenstein in passing. Caught offguard by the two boys coming the wrong way, the monster tried to grab Gordon, but the youngster danced away laughing. Scott just rolled his eyes and hurried on.

When they finally reached the front door, Mrs. Armstrong was waiting for them. "Scott Tracy, what is it about you? First, that little Michelle Hartman comes flying out bawling her eyes out, then that brother of yours comes out and runs down the street screaming."

Scott sighed. "Alan was scared. Which way did he go?"

"Down that way." She gestured to the left toward the center of town.

"Thanks, Mrs. Armstrong. Oh, the Haunted House was great, as usual!"

"Why thank you, Scott! I appreciate the comment. Have a good evening, boys."

"Come on, Gordon. It's almost eight thirty, and we have to find Alan and get down to Dorn's." The two brothers trotted down the street. The trick-or-treaters were fewer than they had been before, but none of them had seen a blond-haired ninja.

"Well, he's got to be around here somewhere."

"Maybe he went to find Grandma."

"God, I hope not. If Grandma finds out I took you guys to the big haunted house, she'll kill me."

"I won't tell her, I promise." Gordon vowed solemnly.

Scott smiled down at his brother, "Thanks, squirt."

As they approached the intersection, Scott saw a bunch of kids loitering around a street lamp. Recognizing Virgil and John, he headed over, Gordon trailing behind. "Guys, we've got a problem."

Virgil said goodnight to his friends and with John, came over. "What kind of problem? Hey, where's Alan?"

"That's the problem. He got spooked in the Haunted House and ran off. Come on, we've got to find him."

John looked surprised. "What spooked him?"

Gordon responded, "Wyatt looked just like a real vampire."

Now Virgil looked confused too. "Wyatt? What was he doing at the church?"

Gordon started to answer, but Scott beat him to it. "He wasn't at the church. I took the kids to the big haunted house to find Michelle. We got separated and Alan and Gordon ran into Wyatt and got the bejeezus scared out of them."

"I wasn't scared!"

The older boys ignored their younger brother. John asked, "Where do you think Alan went, Scott?"

"I don't know. Gordon and I have been up and down Elm and Black Oak streets and there was no sign of him."

"Maybe he went down to Dorn's."

"Or to the school, do you think?"

"Guys, I wasn't scared."

"I have no idea, but I think we have to check them both out. You guys take the school, and I'll head downtown. Come on Gordon."

"Scott, I wasn't scared. Really."

"Okay, squirt." Scott replied absentminded. He watched as Virgil and John took off at full speed to check the school. "Guys! Meet us outside of Dorn's!" Scott yelled after his brothers.

Scott started for the two-block stretch of Main Street that passed as the downtown area. He dreaded facing his grandmother. If Virgil or John had made such a boneheaded mistake, Grandma would tan their hides after blistering their ears with her anger. But Scott had long ago proven his ability to take on adult responsibility, and his grandma treated him in a very adult manner. She wouldn't scold, she wouldn't yell. She would just shake her head in disappointment. Scott feared that more than any whipping.

As the two boys reached the business district of town, Gordon started sniffling. Scott, caught up in his own misery, didn't notice at first. But when they had gone past the gas station, he turned to the youngster. "Gordon, what's wrong?"

Gordon hung his head. "It's all my fault."

Scott frowned. "What's your fault, squirt?"

"You tell me and you tell me and you tell me. Look out for Alan. But I didn't listen, and now he's gone."

Scott nodded sympathetically. "Yeah. I know. You didn't look out for him, and I didn't look out for you, and look at the mess we're in. I guess we both learned a lesson tonight, huh?"

Gordon looked up at his big brother. "I'm sorry, Scotty."

"I am too. Tell you what, when we find Alan we can both apologize. What do you say?"

Gordon heaved a dramatic sigh. "Okay."

"Okay then. Let's see if we can find him before we get to Dorn's." Scott led the way, and both boys peered into each of the shops and businesses lining the street, hoping against hope to find their brother before the inevitable confrontation with their grandma.

All but a very few of the businesses kept their doors open for the evening. In most, there was a display right inside the door including costumed adults handing out candy or other goodies. A few had ring toss or bean bag games set up to give the kids something different to do. As they proceeded down the street, Scott noticed that the trick-or-treaters were now a bit older than the kids that had been out earlier. He also noticed these older, wiser kids tended to skip Dr. Bennett's office, despite the bright lights and decorations around his door. The town dentist always fought a losing battle this time of year, and giving out toothbrushes instead of candy didn't seem to turn the tide.

Just before they reached the display window in front of Dorn's Hardware, Scott reached out a hand and pulled Gordon to a stop. "Let's just wait until Virg and Johnny get here. Maybe they had better luck."

Gordon mumbled "Okay."

Scott looked down and realized his brother was shivering. Scott noticed with some surprise that it was very chilly out. "Look, as soon as Virgil gets here, I'll go get our jackets okay? You want to go wait in the drug store?"

Gordon looked longingly at the bright lights of the local drug store across the street but said, "No, that's okay. I'd rather stay here with you."

"Hey, it's okay. I'll be all right." Scott said, but then realized from the look on Gordon's face that he still was spooked by what had happened, and although he was trying to be a 'big kid', he was having a tough time of it. "But if you want to stay, I'd appreciate the company."

"I'll stay, Scotty."

Both boys looked up at the sound of running feet. Virgil came pounding up, John about half a block behind. "No luck, huh?"

Virgil bent over, hands on knees, catching his breath. "No, everything was locked up tight. Scott, where could he be? You don't think something could have happened to him, do you?"

Seeing the sudden apprehension on both John and Gordon's faces, Scott replied. "No. He's just holed up somewhere. Listen, I'm going to go run over to the car and get our coats. You guys go on ahead and meet Grandma. We're already fifteen minutes late. Much more and she'll call out the armed forces."

John looked dismayed. "Scott, she's gonna kill us for losing Alan."

"No, she won't. Don't tell her anything. Just say Alan is with me. I'll tell her when I get back. Now, go on before you all freeze to death."

Scott trotted off, relying on Virgil to get the younger boys into the warm store. As soon as he reached the corner, he broke into a run. He knew he could rely on Virgil and John not to say anything, but Gordon wasn't known for his ability to keep secrets. The town was small, and in no time he was approaching the barricade. Todd Hallett looked up and waved Scott to a halt. "Scott, you missing a brother?"

Surprised, Scott blurted out, "Yes!"

"He came running up the street and when I tried to stop him, he took off like the dogs of hell were after him. He ran over and got into your car. He locked all the doors, and wouldn't even look at me. Poor kid was scared to death."

"Yeah, I took him and Gordy to the Haunted House. Big mistake."

Todd's look expressed his opinion of the wisdom of taking a seven-year-old to the Haunted House. "Well, I've kept an eye on him for you. He's in the back seat, hiding under some coats. Probably fallen asleep by now."

"Thanks, Mr. Hallett."

"Don't mention it, Scott."

Scott headed for the car, feeling a mixture of relief and shame. As he approached, he called out, "Alan, it's me, Scott."

Scott pulled out his keys and unlocked the front door of the car, and opened it to get the interior light on. He could see the jackets in the backseat move slightly. "Come on, Al, it's just me. Come on out."

Climbing into the back seat, he reached a hand to gently lift one jacket. Alan peered out, and confirming it was indeed his big brother slowly sat up. Scott sighed with relief. "You okay, kiddo?"

Alan looked down and shook his head. "No? You still scared?" The youngster still didn't respond, instead he brought a fist up to rub his tear-swollen eye. Scott couldn't help but notice that the fist, like Alan's face was streaked with chocolate.

"You've been at your candy?"

Alan still shook his head. Suddenly, the small boy threw himself in his brother's arms, and like Gordon before him, started to sob. "Hey, it's okay. You're okay. You just had a scare, that's all. And you know what? Gordon thought it was a real vampire too. Boy, was he surprised when he found out."

Scott sat stroking his brother's downy blond hair and waited. Sure enough, mention of Gordon brought Alan around. "Found out what?"

"When he found out that vampire was just Wyatt Esterhaus in a costume."

Alan stared up at this brother. "Wyatt?"

"Yup. Remember I told you guys it was all in fun? Well, Wyatt had a great time scaring you."

"That wasn't very nice."

"Well, he was supposed to scare you. It was a haunted house after all. Now, what do you say we go catch up with Grandma? We were supposed to meet her half an hour ago, and you know how she is." Scott got out of the back of the car, gathering up coats as he went. "Here, put on your jacket. And wipe your face. You don't want Grandma to know you were eating candy."

Alan wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his costume, then donned his jacket. Scott piled the coats into his brother's arms. "Hold these while I put mine on. It's getting pretty cold out here. Listen, I want you to say thank you to Mr. Hallett for looking after you. He kept an eye on the car so you were safe the whole time."

The two boys headed again for the barricade, but turned at the sound of a car horn behind them. A car pulled into a vacant spot, but Scott couldn't see past the bright headlights to see who it was. The car parked and shut down with a rattle. The lights went out, and a tall figure got out into the darkness. "Boys!"

"Daddy!" Alan shrieked and went flying to his father.

Scott felt a thrill of delight as a huge grin wreathed his face. "Dad! We thought you weren't due until tomorrow!"

Carrying Alan on one hip, Jeff Tracy threw an arm across his eldest son's shoulders. "I got lucky with the connection in San Francisco. So how was Halloween, boys?"

"I won a cake, Daddy! And I was a ninja and I got lots of candy, and I saw a scary vampire but it was just Wyatt and I won a blue ribbon because I could run all the way around the big kid's track. Oh, and there was this big treasure chest and I got a prize but I lost it and Scotty got some candy even though he's too big to trick-or-treat..."

Alan chattered on as they walked. Scott just felt good to be with his Dad. This definitely had been a Halloween to remember. The anger he felt at Michelle's betrayal had subsided to a kind of numb regret. Losing Alan for however short a time brought home to Scott what was really important in his life. As they reached the hardware store, and his brothers realized their father was home, he watched their excitement with a wistful air. He realized this was probably the last Halloween he would spend with them all.

As a family, they went to the bonfire, and Scott felt the fire had a mystical quality he couldn't quite explain. It washed his emotions clean, and put his life in a new perspective. His life wasn't easy, and it was certainly complicated, but on the whole, he wouldn't trade it for anything.


End file.
